goodbyes
by fanficgurll
Summary: Shane accuses Claire of cheating when he is the one who actually doing it behind her back. She packs up and leaves Morganville, hopefully forever. But then she returns, but not as she once was... (bad language)
1. Chapter 1 - liars

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, Christmas has been a pain in the ass and a miracle from heaven but I guess Christmas is always like that ennit? And I've been trying to write my call of duty fanfic and that is well stressful.**

**Anyway I'll probably update ****regrets**** soon and this is a new story. X**

**And also Alyssa is alive in this but she lives in Carolina x**

Claire's POV

"Oh my fucking god Shane!" I shouted at him, how dare he just storm into the glass house after work, and shout at me for no god damn reason. All I did was ask him how was his day and he's goes ape shit.

"I can't believe you either Claire." He retorted back, his eyes were filled with hate. I wish Michael and Eve were here but they were at their honeymoon.

"What in the name of God are you on about!?" I questioned him.

"You and Myrnin!" he shouted back.

"Ok, so you're angry because I've got my own job and you don't like the boss." I said to him much calmer this time.

"No, I'm angry that you are being a whore and sleeping with him behind my back!" he stated much angrier this time. I dropped the glass I was holding, it smashed to the floor, the glass shattering everywhere.

"Shane, I'm not sleeping with him." I replied slowly. I wasn't hurt that he accused me of sleeping with Myrnin; it was the fact that he called me a whore. The last time Shane hurt me was when he hit me right it the face because of that gym he went to.

"I know you are, people around town are spreading it, hell even Oliver is. Claire we're over and I want you to leave this house." He told me.

"You can't make me leave the house." I said to him.

He came right up to my face: "well guess what slut. Your leaving in 10 minutes get your things and go." I slapped him and made my way upstairs.

I pulled all my things into a suitcase within 2 minutes. I felt like I needed to cry. No Claire, do not shed tears for him, you'll stay strong baby girl. I'm only 17, what am I going to do?

I quickly wrote a note to Michael and Eve. I left it on the bed. I then threw my phone at the wall. I didn't want to know about Morganville ever again.

I slowly descended downstairs and there was Shane, leaning against the wall. I buckled my courage; I will not let a man bring me down.

"You ready now? Fang banger." He sneered at me.

I turned to him and slapped him much harder this time, enough to leave a bruise. "Goodbye, ya'll lil man whore" I laughed at him and left the house. I had passed my driving test last month, so now I could drive. I put my suitcase into the boot and got into the hummer Amelie had brought me.

I blew Shane a kiss as I drove off to vampire central.

Shanes POV

That was one good way to dump a girl. I called up Gina. **{A/N Shane was the one cheating on Claire secretly – Claire was innocent} **

_Phone call_

_Shane: hey babe, wanna come over? Claire is gone for good._

_Gina: [squeals] really! I'm just around the corner I'll see you in 2._

_Shane: okay then sweetie._

_Shane puts phone down_

I sighed; finally I could be with Gina for another 2 weeks until Michael and Eve get back. There was no Claire anymore.

I'm not gonna lie but Claire was pretty, but she just didn't fit in and Gina was way prettier. And Gina isn't friends with Monica or Jenifer anymore. But she never said why. I heard the doorbell ring.

I got up to answer the door. As I opened it I could now see my official girlfriend. She walked inside, her blonde locks bouncing along with her. I pulled her into a kiss. It became much dirtier and soon we were upstairs in my room.

Claire's POV

I walked up to the city hall with the most pissed off look in the world plastered on my face. I walked up to Bizzie **(A/N I think that's her name?)** and asked if I could see Amelie it was important. She nodded and let me through.

I walked into Amelie's office. I almost burst into tears. Amelie automatically realized something was wrong. "Claire was wrong?" she says as she embraces me into a hug.

"Sh-h-ane accused me of sleeping with Myrnin and now's he's kicked me out." I stumbled.

"WHAT!?" Amelie screeched, it was basically her house and he kicked me out. Amelie and I had a mother and daughter bond now, after all my parents died in a car crash last year.

"Amelie I only want one thing and that is to leave Morganville." I asked weakly.

Amelie grabbed my shoulders, "Claire are you sure? I mean I'll let you go and you can come back whenever you want to but..." Amelie trailed off.

"Amelie, you mustn't tell anyone else of this, Shane will probably make up his own story about it, you must let everyone believe it until I return." I said hugging her.

"I promise, now go." She whispered and kissed my cheek. And I left her office.

I got into my car and drove out of Morganville.

Shane's POV {5 hours later}

Gina had gone home earlier. I was alone now, I got up to Claire's... no the spare room to find what she had left. I saw a note on the bed in Claire's neat writing.

_Dear Michael and Eve,_

_I am writing to you to tell you I have left Morganville, I am long gone, so don't come looking. Amelie will not speak of where I have gone as she does not know. I believe Shane will explain what happened and I hope he tells the truth._

_Michael – you were the best brother in the world and still are, I couldn't of thanked you more for letting me stay at the Glass House, remember to tell your beautiful children and grand children what has happened in the last 2 years. It was and always is a story to treasure. Remember your passion and gift of music and that you always are famous for it. Keep hold of Eve. X_

_Eve – you are my best friend and amazing sister and always will be. I will never forget the times we spent together. However I may not see you ever again. I know you will have children and grandchildren with Michael, who you can tell about your aunty Claire and the amazing times we had. Thank you so much for taking me in. I know you will also start a fashion line of your own branded clothes. Keep hold of Michael, I salute you Mrs. Glass X_

_Shane – I'm sorry about what we went through, clearly it wasn't anything for either of us. When my fingertips touched your cheek minutes before I wrote this letter, remember them not as scars but as memories – memories of a lifetime. Make your chilli recipe worldwide and whoever your Mrs. Shane .Collins is make her proud and keep your future children and family safe. _

_I will always love you all – I'm sorry it had to be like this._

_Claire_

_X_

I sighed at the letter. The paragraph to me was only fake, so Michael and Eve wouldn't get suspicious. I looked at the tiny paper beside it I read that one as well.

_Shane Collins,_

_Look at you Mr. Bad Boy eh? You think your all tough but realistically you're just like 'em all – small with an unwilling heart. I wrote that other paragraph about you so you can keep your lovely friendship with Mr 'n' Mrs Glass. And I dare warn you now, do not tell them the truth, or god help your soul if I see you ever again. Tell the new girlfriend to watch out as she doesn't know what you'll do to her. Tell Eve and Michael, I broke up with you because we weren't working out. If they ask anything else tell them I'm sorry and it never meant to be this way. And Shane if you ever hurt your new bird let her know she wasn't the first. If you ever have a future family, look after them, don't let them fade away from you or you fade from them. Keep them in your heart and soul as long as you live._

_See you in hell_

_Claire X_

I scrunched up the second letter. I walked downstairs and threw it in the lit fireplace. How dare she say that crap? I'll do what she says to save my ass. But if I see her again the world would probably end as our hatred for each other was too much...

_2 weeks later_

Eve's POV

"Hey Claire, Shane you can stop rocking the bed now, we're back!" I shouted into the empty hallway of the Glass house. I saw Shane come down the stairs with paper in his hands. He handed to me and I read it.

_Dear Michael and Eve,_

_I am writing to you to tell you I have left Morganville, I am long gone, so don't come looking. Amelie will not speak of where I have gone as she does not know. I believe Shane will explain what happened and I hope he tells the truth._

_Michael – you were the best brother in the world and still are, I couldn't of thanked you more for letting me stay at the Glass House, remember to tell your beautiful children and grand children what has happened in the last 2 years. It was and always is a story to treasure. Remember your passion and gift of music and that you always are famous for it. Keep hold of Eve. X_

_Eve – you are my best friend and amazing sister and always will be. I will never forget the times we spent together. However I may not see you ever again. I know you will have children and grandchildren with Michael, who you can tell about your aunty Claire and the amazing times we had. Thank you so much for taking me in. I know you will also start a fashion line of your own branded clothes. Keep hold of Michael, I salute you Mrs. Glass X_

_Shane – I'm sorry about what we went through, clearly it wasn't anything for either of us. When my fingertips touched your cheek minutes before I wrote this letter, remember them not as scars but as memories – memories of a lifetime. Make your chilli recipe worldwide and whoever your Mrs. Shane .Collins is make her proud and keep your future children and family safe. _

_I will always love you all – I'm sorry it had to be like this._

_Claire_

_X_

I fell to the floor with the letter in my hands. My best friend had left. I didn't even hug her goodbye. Michael saw me on the floor and took the letter from my hands. He picked me up onto my feet and hugged me, I buried my head into his shoulder and tears started to fall down my cheeks, this was going to be a long night.

**Wow that was intense. Anyway I finally published it. Sorry for the wait like I said there was so much stress going on. I realized Claire is really sassy and passionate in this. I guess her real character has been born.**

**Anyway if I haven't said it already...**

**Merry Christmas! Xx**

**Fanficgurll**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 - back for good?

**Happy new year everyone! Okay so I kind of lied about updating, my mum nicked my laptop so I had to write the updates on paper. PAPER! And my hands hurt. :(**

**And it's finally Friday so yay!**

**Anyway here's the new chapter xxx**

**[Oh and I forgot to mention, Michael isn't a vampire, Monica is actually going to be good friends with Claire, Eve's Goth look is going and Gina-Jenifer are just b*tches.]**

Michael's POV

It had been a month since Claire left and I honestly couldn't stop thinking about it, something wasn't right. I mean about the letter, it was just odd. Shane had eventually told us what happened. The fact that Monica had turned against Gina and Jenifer, and Gina was in a bad shape, then when they got back home, apparently Claire was here with Myrnin.

I found it too hard to believe Claire cheated, she was my little sister, my best friend but I will never disown her or hate her. I respect that she doesn't want us to bother Amelie, so we won't. But now I'm questioning, did she leave Morganville with permission?

My thoughts were disturbed as a small hand waved in front of my face. "Hello... Earth to Michael?" Eve's cheerful but sarcastic voice rang through my ears. However I continued to look at the TV.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah, why?" I replied back still not looking at her.

"Really? Because I've been calling you for the last 10 minutes whilst you've been staring at a blank TV." She stated, I turned to look at her, I swear my jaw dropped to the floor. Eve Rosser, the most famous and infamous Goth in Morganville, looked very different. I knew she's was trying to get rid of the look as Claire adored it, and Eve now hated her.

Her long black hair had curls at the bottom; she had black eyeliner, red lipstick, blush and an actual non-pale foundation. With a blue dress and summer heels. "Am I okay? What the fuck happened to you!?" I said still surprised.

"Why, don't you like it?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Of course I do, I'm just surprised you actually changed the look." I said

Grinning. Hell it was different but in an amazingly good way.

She smiled at me and left for the kitchen. She still had the same personality and that's all that mattered. She was still the same Eve.

Shane's POV

It had been 4, maybe 5 weeks since Claire had left, and god it was better. I had somehow managed to convince Michael and Eve cheated on me, because if she does ever come back, things would get messy and I don't want them to know what really happened. And Claire won't be coming back, she said as she left, but not in speech. I could tell it in her eyes.

When I told Michael and Eve, Michael just shook his head and said nothing, but hurt was across his face. Eve, well let's say Eve didn't take it nicely. She went mad and saying things like that's why she was always home late, worked on Sundays or would act weird whenever one of us was at the lab with her.

However Gina then moved in, and things changed, Eve her and Jenifer were best friends now. Monica knew they were ditching her and had a rage at them, then Eve shouted at her and she never came back. It was really funny.

Life was much better now; there was hardly any trouble, Amelie never talked to us anymore. It actually seemed like Morganville was a normal town.

Gina's POV

I started to walk downstairs, I saw Michael reading a newspaper, I smiled at him which he returned and continued towards the kitchen. I could smell fresh coffee and breakfast as I opened the door. "Need any help?" I asked Eve as I stood in the doorway.

"Sure, could you check the bacon and ask if Jen wants to come round?" she replied and continued to make the coffee. I nodded at her, grabbed my phone from the side started to dial Jenifer's number.

_[Phone call]_

_Jenifer: hey Gina what's up?_

_Gina: hey jen, wanna come over for breakfast?_

Jenifer: yeah sure, I'll probably sleep round tonight.

_Gina: sure! See you soon._

_Jenifer: okay be round in 5._

Jen only lived 2 minutes away and she'd probably come by car. I went and checked the frying bacon. I gave Eve a thumbs up after checking it was okay and put on some toast.

[A/N Eve can actually cook in this!]

"Gina, go wake up the slacker." Eve winked at me; I laughed at her and made my way back upstairs. I walked across the landing, my heels tapping on the polished floor boards.

I was outside of Shane's room; I knocked on the door and entered. He was on his bed listening to his iPod, unaware I had entered. I walked up to him and yanked his headphones, causing them to come out and get his attention.

"I was listening to that!" he whined like a 2 year old. I rolled my eyes at him.

"c'mon, breakfast is ready." I told him, his eyes lit up as I mentioned breakfast. He stood up and walked out the room, leaving me standing there. I sighed and made my way back downstairs. When I reached the bottom step, he was already on the Xbox with Michael.

I started to walk where the sounds of plates clattering was when the doorbell rang, I turned back around and answered it, there was Jenifer in a blue summer dress matched with blue heels. I invited her in.

"Breakfast is ready!" we all heard Eve shout from the kitchen. I started to walk to the kitchen along with the others to be greeted by a fresh breakfast laid out on the table.

_4 years later_

Claire's POV

Damn, leaving Morganville has really helped me over the last few years but soon after I left, I started to go mad; I experienced nightmares and active flashbacks. So many, I almost killed myself.

However I went to a psychologist, she helped me recover from Morganville, I then quit college but I studied dance and acting in university. I then discovered a passion for music and modelling. I got a degree in all four of them. I wrote my own songs and then got signed with Universal Records, I know this sounds dead cheesy but it's the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Amelie said I could come and go whenever I liked. So I was kind of taking a break from the fame for a few weeks, she isn't expecting me so I'd better call her. Morganville just happened to be placed in the middle of the Texan deserts so I was driving in the middle of nowhere.

I didn't exactly want to come back, but I do need a break, I had at least 4 different jobs for crying out loud. I am a professional actress, dancer, singer/musician and a model. But what I was most excited about coming back was seeing how Morganville had changed.

I shuddered as I saw the 'welcome to Morganville' sign with the 'you'll never want to leave' underneath it. Screw that I wanted to fucking leave, I think everyone does.

I sped up quicker as I passed the boarders, making the Porsche growl with adrenaline. I was quite shocked, Morganville had changed. It was around 6 o' clock, so it was starting to get dark, there were more street lights, Amelie must have new rules about 'snacking' now. I pulled to the side to call Amelie.

_[Phone call]_

_Amelie: hello Claire._

_Claire: hey amelie, I've just came back into Morganville._

_Amelie: oh that's good, I haven't seen you in a while and I have a surprise for you._

_Claire: a surprise? Anyway Morganville is very different._

_Amelie: yes it is, I'll explain later, come meet me at the Day House as soon as possible._

_Claire: okay I'm on my way now._

_Amelie: be quick._

She then hung up, if she had something to say – which she always does – then I'd better got to the day house quick time. As I was about to drive off I saw a cop pull up behind me and step out of his car. "Oh shit" I

Cursed quietly and rolled down the window.

"Evening ma'am." He said politely, he had a strong southern accent and was looked in his late 20's.

I pulled my designer glasses on my head and bit my lip before answering: "Good evening officer." I said then smiled at him. There was one thing I knew that got you out of trouble, it was being nice.

"Miss, you do know you're not suppose to park here." He told me.

I sighed: "yes officer, I do know, but I had to call the founder as I had just got back in town." I replied. He nodded in approval then looked at my white Porsche and did a long whistle. "I know, she's a beauty right?" I grinned at him.

He smiled at me. "Right, I'll let you off, take care..." he said. I never had told him my name.

"Claire, Claire Danvers." I told him. He shook his head.

"I remember you, few years back, lil' troublemaker you were, you've changed." He said to me with a small smile.

"Yep, I sure was" I laughed at him.

"Bye then Claire." He said and walked back to the cruiser. I started to speed down the road, I flipped my sunglasses back down and put my phone on shuffle – hey Porsche started to play, I loved that song. I passed TPU, it brought back memories, I looked at the passing students staring at my car, and obviously it was rare for a Porsche to be speeding past a college. There were more students now as TPU looked bigger. It's like Morganville had been upgraded.

I continued to drive and I soon found myself outside the day house. I shoved my iphone in my hand bag and climbed out the car, I shut the door and walked onto the path, my chunky heels were hitting the pavement. I looked at the white balcony on the Day House.

Grandma Day was sitting in her rocking chair with iced tea and a book. She noticed my presence and looked at me. "Are you lost my dear?" she asked me, I stopped myself from smirking, and she doesn't recognize me.

"Hello Grandma Day, do you remember me? It's Claire Danvers." I said to her, her face lit up and she smiled at me.

"Oh Claire, it's been too long, come inside." I walked up to the balcony and followed her inside. Everything was still the same apart from the walls which were now sky blue inside of a cream colour. I walked into the office where Amelie usually was.

I saw her in a pale lime dress, her hair was pinned back and she was sitting at her desk, before I could say anything she stood up and smiled at me. I was suddenly pulled in an embrace. I looked at Amelie.

"I got here as fast as I could." I said to her.

"Claire, sit down please." She asked me, I went and sat down on the posh, velvet sofa. I was starting to feel slightly nervous, Amelie had to tell me something and I didn't know whether it was good news or not.

"Claire, tonight a masquerade ball is being held and I'd like you to attend." She said to me. I put my head in my hands; Shane would probably be there and half of Morganville. This wasn't going to go well at all.

"Claire, please, you'll be wearing a mask and no one will recognize you." She said to me.

"Okay I'll go, but I'm not staying the whole night." I told her. She nodded at me and pulled one of them bags you put dresses in, I had seen too many of them, she handed me the bag.

"The dress should be in there with the mask, be at city hall at 19:00, no later." She told me

"Okay I'll meet you there." I said to her before hugging her again and leaving.

**Okay I think that was short? Ha-ha I'm mad anyway I might update tomorrow, who knows.**

**Fanficgurll**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 - dresses and messes

**Hey, hey, hey! Another update, yay! This chapter might be a bit rushed. The Glass House are going to meet Claire again and Monica is besties with Claire and she never actually beated her up at the start, why? **

**Well, Monica has to be in a story where she and Claire are buddies so they are in this one!**

**The story /**

Claire's POV

I finished getting ready for the masquerade ball and looked over at Monica; she was wearing a pale blue dress which had large ruffles going from the waist down. I'm not lying, but she has really changed. She now has shoulder length, chestnut coloured hair which was now in curls for tonight, and she doesn't even wear all the makeup and skimpy clothes anymore.

She told me what really happened between her Gina and Jenifer. And how Gina was now with Shane, he got with her like 2 weeks after he left me – stupid faggot. Apparently the whole of the Glass House hates my guts now so I defiantly won't receive a welcome back from them. But it doesn't matter because I'm staying with my best friend for the time I'm here and everything is going to be just fine.

I sighed at my reflection in the mirror; I put the black eye mask on. It had little diamonds crystals around with small black feathers on the top. My long burgundy hair fell softly around my torso. The strapless dress I wore was tight around my body and showed my curves, from under my knees the dress sticked out. But the dress wasn't strapless, there was material along my back, collar and arms that was see-through, I honestly couldn't have asked for a more gorgeous dress.

I finished the look with black stilettos and stood up to face Monica who now had her hair pinned up and was wearing a mask. "Who are you suppose to be?" I giggled at her.

She rolled her eyes: "I honestly don't know I didn't even pick the outfit!" she whined and stood up.

"Right then its 18:42, we better go." I said grabbing my jacket and a small bag. We walked down the various corridors and hallways and down the large stairs. I saw the front door and opened in, poor Monica had a very big dress so it was going to be hard for her to fit in my car.

I opened the door for her as she got inside; she had to put her arms over her lap to keep the dress from sticking up. I got in the driver's seat and smirked at her. "How come you drive on the right side?" she asked me.

"I was in Britain when I got the car so that's why I drive on the right." I said to her. She shrugged at me then laughed.

"I drive on the left, like a badass." She smirked. I rolled my eyes at her and started up the car.

"Don't even think you're going to drive my baby." I said shaking my head whilst she was looking at the passing houses.

"Oh, we'll see about that." She said sarcastically. I giggled and continued to drive. Monica may have been a bitch at the start but really I think everyone is, she's my bestest friend and I'm glad she's here for me.

We began to pass through Founders Square and the gates of City Hall appeared. I smirked and drove into the car park; it was going to be one hell of night.

Monica's POV

I looked over at Claire, careful not to remove my hands from my legs (in case the dress went up) – she was smiling like crazy. I knew she was going to enjoy tonight seeing everyone's actions. She got up and walked over to one of them little booths where the security people are. She was talking to one of the security guards, who was telling her, were to park. I watched her get back into the car and pull over to the right where she was told to park.

I looked to my left in horror; Gina's car was parked right next to Claire's Porsche. "Mon, are you okay?" I heard Claire's British accent ring through my ears.

"Yeah I'm fine" I stumbled. And turned to look at Claire.

She raised her eyebrow, "your tan has turned into something pale." She said and got out the car. I decided not to tell her that Gina's car was next to us. I got out the car and shut the door.

"Claire, are you sure you'll be okay tonight, I mean you had to have therapy because it cause you so many nightmares and..." I trailed off; I was honestly worried for her, what if she had a meltdown? Or they started shouting at her?

I starched my neck and looked at her: "I'll be fine, I promise." She said crossing her two fingers. "Okay then, let's go." I replied back as we walked to the very large building.

Claire's POV

I was glad we were out the car; I needed to breathe fresh air. I was slightly nervous, me and Mon had to be on the stage with Amelia, Oliver, Myrnin and Richard because I was a 'guest of honour' and Monica was the Mayor's sister. People won't recognize me because I have changed so much.

We were now in the building and were led by a guard to where we had to sit behind a curtain. Monica grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "It'll be fine." She reassured. I nodded and gave her a small smile. I gave my clutch bag to one of the guards. I went to walk back to one of the fancy seats, but before I had the chance to sit down, a figure came and I was lifted up and embraced in a tight hug.

It was no other than Myrnin who had hugged me. I smirked at him. "Hello little Claire, you've grown up." He said poking my nose.

I laughed at his comment, "Myrnin, I'm 21 years old; you are like 400 years old, probably more." I said back to him. He then started to laugh, he was wearing dressed as harlequin. Amelie walked over to us along with Richard, I nodded at him which he returned.

"Right then get in your seats, the ceremony is going to start." Amelie announced. I went and took my seat next to Monica.

"What's this whole masquerade ball thing for?" I whispered to her.

"Something about 4 or 5 years of the city hall being opened and the celebration of the town getting bigger." She whispered back, I nodded and braced myself as the curtains opened, revealing lots of people sat at posh tables.

I breathed in sharply as I spotted Eve, Michael, Gina, Jenifer and him. Shane Collins – the jerk who broke my heart.

Eve's POV

I watched as the curtains opened, sitting there was Amelia, Oliver, Myrnin, Mayor Morell, Monica and a unfamiliar women. The girl sat next to Monica; hmm she's probably one of Monica's new Barbie dolls.

"Looks like Monica got a new friend." I sniggered to Gina, who just nodded and smirked at me.

"You mean a new slut?" she answered and stopped herself from laughing. Michael threw a glare at us, clearly meaning 'shut up, Amelie's going to speak', we both looked at the stage where Amelie was now standing.

_Amelie's speech_

"_good evening everyone, I am delighted you could attend, I must say over the past years Morganville has changed, I have never seen such an improvement, safety has become safer and the town has become better._

_I had inspiration off someone, who wanted things to change, for the better. She is sitting here with us now, so I am actually going to say this celebration is a welcome for her._

_Moving on, I believe Morganville will become much safer for humans and vampires. Morganville will become safer for citizens, breathing or not._

_[10 minutes later] (Cuz I can't be arsed to write loads)_

_Thank you for attending, I couldn't have asked for better guests._

I heard a loud applause, I stood up and clapped. Amelie had done so much to help Morganville and its past; I was on the good side of the vamps now. But Michael was now a vampire so I guess I had to be.

I sighed and looked at the 6 empty seats opposite us. That was where anyone on the stage would sit.

Claire's POV

After the loud chorus of applause, we all descended down to our table – wait, let me rephrase that, the table. The table where the Glass house residents were sitting. I looked at Monica who gave me a sad glance. Shit was about to go down.

I sat in one of the spare chairs; it was the chair opposite Michael. I looked into his eyes and he looked back. I smirked at him and started to talk to Monica beside me. I looked at Gina, she was wearing a skimpy dress with very high heels and her mask covered her forehead and eyes.

I began to drink the champagne in the posh glass as I looked at Shane, I almost died, he was holding Gina's hand, I nearly spat at the fancy drink in disgust but I accidently started to choke instead. Monica and Myrnin began to laugh, I slapped Monica's arm and threw a glare at Myrnin.

I'm going to admit it was awkward, the people I hate didn't even recognize me, and hell I was glad. Monica and I began talking again whilst the elder vamps and Richard started to talk to the Glass House.

[2 hours later]

The celebration was great, we had food and discussed things but I still wasn't okay with the others.

"Sing us songs." Amelie said, clearly pointing towards me. I stood up and walked over to the grand piano.

"Right everyone, our guest is going to sing us some songs, I believe now is the time to take off the masks." Amelie announced as everyone took off their masks and looked over to the grand piano where I was now sitting.

**{Right I chose 3 songs, don't judge, I don't own 'em but I love the songs – **_**Jar of Hearts, Christina Perri, Skyscraper, Demi Lavato, Young and Beautiful, Lana Del Rey. I'm not writing then down so just listen to them on YouTube or something. }**_

I pulled off my mask and ran my hand threw my hair; I could feel stares on my back. I took a deep breath and started to play the notes, I knew them off by heart because they were the first songs I ever wrote, the songs were about Shane.

_[Jar of hearts]_

I finished the song, applause rang threw the air, I smiled I had once again achieved the audience's love.

_[Skyscraper]_

By the time I had finished skyscraper, I had tears down my cheeks. I started to play the last song, the most amazing song.

_[Young and Beautiful]_

I stood up and smiled. I walked back to the table, they still hadn't recognized me. "Oh my fucking god that was amazing!" Gina squealed. I'm glad she liked it but she didn't know they were about her boyfriend.

"Your that singer and actress." Jenifer smiled at me.

I giggled at their excitement, I then looked over a Monica, she looked really nervous. It then kicked in; Amelie was going to tell them I was back.

"You know, my husband is a singer." Eve then said to me. I couldn't take it no more. I looked at Amelie who could see my pain.

"Did you know a girl called Claire Danvers?" I asked them. They all gasped, this was going to get interesting.

"Yeah she was a bitch." Eve said first. I had to hold back my hurt, she was once my best friend and now she hates me.

"She was my ex, and a liar." Shane stated as well. I almost spat my drink out; Monica was full glaring at them now. I stood up but Amelie pulled me back down.

"Oh no, you're staying right here." She said as I was forced into my seat.

"Are we missing something?" Jenifer asked with a confused look.

"Yeah, Claire isn't a liar or a cheat or whatever you call her." Monica said angrily.

Gina started to glare at Monica: "I'm sorry but you know she was." She said.

"How come you liked the songs then?" Monica replied back sneering. Then it all clicked, Michael looked at me, a shocked looked fulfilled his face.

"Claire is with us right now and she's sitting next to me." Monica explained. They all looked at me, I smirked at them.

"I'm not a liar, a slut, a whore, but I think you'll find you's are." I said pointing at Gina and Shane. I now stood up, Monica doing the same.

"Well, Amelie, I said I wouldn't stay the whole night, so I'd better go." I said before hugging her and leaving the large hall. Me and Monica started giggling as we walked to the Porsche. However I stopped as I heard footsteps behind us.

It was Gina, Shane, Michael, Eve and Jenifer. I sighed and climbed into the Porsche. Monica rolled down her window.

"What do you want moron?" Monica snapped Shane.

"To talk to Claire." He answered.

"How about no." I said before pulling out and driving off leaving them standing there.

**Yay! It's done.**

**More drama next chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Fanficgurll**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 - the gym

**Hey new chapter yay!**

**Happy birthday to 'vamperella not dressed in yell'**

**Chapter /**

Shane's POV

Oh god, oh god, oh god. I'm in deep shit. Claire is back, and not only that she is like best friends with Monica. Eve and Michael are probably going to find out what really happened and will kick me out, I don't know what to do.

I looked at Gina who smiled at me reassuringly. "It'll be fine." She whispered. Michael, Eve and Jenifer went back inside ages ago, so now it was just us two.

I started to walk back inside with Gina following behind me. I saw Michael, Eve and Jenifer grabbing their coats. "We leaving?" I asked them, they all nodded.

"I can't drive my car, I've drank too much." Gina sighed.

"I'll drive then." Jenifer replied. We all nodded and started to walk back to the car. I started to feel a pang of guilt about Claire. I shrugged it off and got in the back of the car with Eve and Gina, Michael and Jenifer were at the front. I felt like dazing off as Jenifer began to drive.

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

_I had just finished work and I started to walk home, the grill bar was next to a fancy street. I sighed as I felt tired, I couldn't wait to see Claire, and it was her turn to cook tonight so she'd probably make tacos._

_I saw Gina as I started to head further up the road, she was sitting on the curb and she was crying – damn, that's fucking weird, since when does Gina cry?_

_I walked up to her and sat next to her. "Are you okay?" _

_I asked her, she turned around and her eyes widened in surprise. Her eyes were a blue colour and were really pretty – I nearly slapped myself, I was with Claire, I shouldn't be checking Gina out. Her makeup was smeared and she had a slight purple bruise on her cheek._

"_Why, do you care?" she said and faced the other way. _

_I sighed at her. "You never cried in high school." I said to her. She turned around and showed a small smile._

"_Monica and I had a fight." She said a looked at her hands. I was about to interrupt when she continued on. "She hit my cheek and said we weren't friends no more but I didn't know what I did." She said then started to cry again._

_I put my arm around her shoulders and she lent her head on my chest. I felt a warm feeling inside me. "And Cla-a-ire was laughing and taking the piss earlier when she saw me. I suddenly felt angry, Claire wouldn't do that, but the way Gina said it, it felt as if it were true._

_She looked at me and looked at her. Before I knew it, I was kissing her and she was doing the same, she pulled away in guilt and looked at her hands again. "Hey, don't feel bad, I kissed you first." I said to her. She bit her lip and smiled._

"_I can't believe Claire did that to you." I said to her, she nodded._

"_I though she was nice, and that she could forgive me after what happened when she first came." She whispered._

"_I know." I said back feeling the same hurt._

_**/**_

I woke up as Jenifer pulled outside the Glass House, the Glass house that had just recently been done up. It now had 7 bedrooms, lounge, dining room, kitchen, pantry, large hallway, parlour, 3 bathrooms, 3 en-suites and the same old secret room was still there.

I began to think about the flashback, it didn't really make much sense. Gina had fallen out with Jen and Mon, Claire took the piss, then Jen was her friend again and we all hated Monica. How did Claire even get into this?

I shrugged it off and walked into the Glass House. I didn't even bother saying night to anyone; I just got upstairs, fell on my bed and slept.

Claire's POV

I was so angry. I couldn't believe Shane would have the nerve to try and talk to me, after everything he fucking did! My hands were gripping the steering wheel really tight, I hadn't even noticed I was going the wrong way.

"Claire go right." Monica's voice interrupted my thoughts. I then realised I was driving too fast; I might get us killed if I didn't concentrate. I took a right then turned left and drove down the road. I saw Morrell Manor; I pulled into the driveway and parked my car.

"Night, Mon, I'll see you in the morning I said as we entered the large hallway. I made my way to my room, I quickly got changed and slid into bed, if felt like crying seeming as I still had feelings for Shane when I shouldn't.

I heard my phone ring from the bedside table, I grabbed it and pressed answer, I was greeted by the cheerful voice of my agent.

_[Phone call]_

_Gabrielle: Heya Clairey._

_Claire: Hey Gab, what's up?_

_Gabrielle: Chanel needs you to do a shoot in 7 months._

_Claire: okay and I have something to tell you._

_Gabrielle: cool what is it?_

_Claire: I'm not starting work for a few months._

_Gabrielle: months!? How many fucking months!?_

_Claire: at least 6 months._

_Gabrielle: that's half a year! I won't see you for half a year._

_Claire: I know but I'm really stressed at the moment and I need time off._

_Gabrielle: okay, I'll call up Chanel and tell them you'll do it._

_Claire: thanks Gab, bye._

_Gabrielle: bye bye._

_/_

6 months, looks like I'll be staying here longer than I thought. I put my phone down and fell asleep.

[Hours later]

I felt the fresh sunlight hit my eyes as I woke up. It was 08:24 usually I would of stayed in bed but I could smell breakfast. I pulled on my slippers and dressing gown, and headed downstairs. I went to the dining room where Mon and Richard were eating. I sat down and began to pile food on my plate.

"For a thin girl, you eat a lot." Monica grinned at me.

I smirked at her. "Going to the gym pays off." She laughed at me and started to eat a pancake.

After 30 minutes of eating and discussing what we were going to do I headed back upstairs to get ready. I put on gym wear and tied my hair into a high ponytail. I went back downstairs and saw Monica waiting for me.

We came out of the house and started too walked to the gym 3 streets away. We were walking quite fast, so it only took us 5 minutes to reach the gym, I talked to the woman at the reception area and signed up for 6 months as I wanted to keep fit for the time I stayed in Morganville.

We went to the training area after putting away our stuff in the lockers. As me and Mon were talking I saw Shane instructing a guy on the weights, I looked at Monica who just looked at me back.

"When did he start working at a gym!?" I whispered to her.

"A while ago, but I never knew he had a shift on a Saturday!" she said back. I shook my head, realizing how awkward this was going to be if he saw us.

**Sorry this one is short; I'm in need of inspiration. Ha lol.**

**Thanks for reading remember to review!**

**Fanficgurll**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5 - him?

**Hey again, everyone, I found inspiration within two hours – so that means another update! Yayyy...**

**And I'm gonna update Regrets soon x**

**Enjoy... Xx**

**[Oh and Claire and Shane are practically gonna be arguing in this one]**

Claire's POV

After an hour on the treadmill and 2 breaks, I decided to go in one of them muscle relaxation classes that are like yoga but it isn't yoga. We had one of them neon coloured mats and were doing stretches.

Most of the people here were spotty teenagers who always accidently stuck their arse out too far or accidently lifted their top up too much – god, it was pissing me off and I hadn't even met the instructor! The stupid man at reception said I had to be in this class because I was under 23 years old.

Whenever one of the girls glared at me, I just threw them the bird, because honestly, they were fucking annoying me. I stretched my legs and did the splits; I heard the presence of someone behind me, probably the instructor.

"You know, that's not the stretch everyone else is doing." He said, I stood up and faced him. Shane, the absolute jackass was my instructor.

"I don't give one" I told him.

"I'm the instructor, you're the student." He replied, I almost slapped him.

I moved 2 inches towards him. "Shane, I was a gymnast as a child, at uni got 2 degrees in dance, I'm a choreographer, are you saying I don't know how to warm up or do muscle stretches?" I said to him sarcastically.

"No I'm not saying you can't do it, but if you are a choreographer you should be one here" He said to me.

"Why are you even giving me advice?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"You probably need it now your back in Morganville." He said back smirking.

I got right in his face. "Listen, I don't care if you still think I'm a fangbanger or a whore, because I'm not."

"Claire, I'm sorry about what I said and did." He apologized, now I wasn't expecting that, he actually apologized.

"Its fine, without you sneaking behind my back with Gina and kicking me out, I wouldn't be where I am now." I said to him, he practically had his mouth open from what I said.

"Wait you knew?!" he said confused.

"Shane, it was a bit obvious seeming as when you came home each day you smelt like 'Gucci Eau de Parfum II' I snapped at him.

"What the fuck, how did you even know what perfume it was!?" he questioned. Everyone else had continued the stretches whilst I and Shane were arguing.

"#1_i used to have it before her #2_you could smell it across the room in science." I replied.

"Oh, nice talking to you again." He said and walked away probably to instruct the others. If I'm going to be honest, he was really nice at the moment instead of what he was before I left. I guess I could be friends with him but I could never get back with him.

Monica POV

I was running on the treadmill and I felt a wave of nausea hit me. I grabbed the bottle of water and took a massive mouthful, then swallowed it. I must have eaten breakfast too quickly this morning. I looked over at Rob who smirked at me.

"tough time eh'? He said, he was more southern than I was.

"Feel sick." I said before sitting on the bench next to him. Me and Rob have been dating for 3 months now, I hadn't even told Claire yet.

"I saw you come in here with another girl." He said clearly pointing out she wasn't here now.

"My friend Claire, I think she's taking a relax class right now." I replied and continued to sip the water.

"You should go home Monica, you don't look well, I'll give you a lift?" he told me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks lets go." I said grabbing my phone and towel. I texted Claire that I left to go back home and left the gym with Rob.

Claire's POV

I was starting to wonder whether or not I should get a job at the gym, Shane was right, I could easily train people, but who goes to a gym for dance? I'll probably go to the nearest choreography club.

I went over to the locker room and grabbed my things. I checked my phone and saw a text from Mon.

_Monica: _

_Hey Claire,_

_Had to go home, felt really icky, probs pancakes earlier._

_See ya soon _

_Mon xx_

I smiled at the text and replied:

_Dw it's fine, I'll coming home soon._

_Got some news _

_Claire xx_

I sent it and walked out of the locker room, I could see people on the equipment as I walked back to the main reception and handed in my locker key. I then left the gym and started to walk back home.

As I walked into the front of the house, I saw a Cadillac ATS parked at the front of the house. Someone else must be round then. I knocked on the door as only Mon brought her key when we walked up to the gym.

Louisa (house keeper) opened the door, I smiled at her. "Hey Lou, is Mon in?" I asked her.

"Yep she's in the living room." she replied and let me in. I walked into the living room where Monica, who was wrapped in a blanket and had a cup of coffee, was sitting on the sofa with a guy from the gym.

"Claire!" she beamed at me. I laughed at her and sat down next to her.

"Hey Mon, I got your text, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine, but quite tired." She replied back and flicked through the TV channels. I grabbed the cosmopolitan magazine off the table and began to read it.

"Oh, Claire this is Rob, my boyfriend." She said pointing out the guy next to her. He had blond hair and a soft, tender face. I smiled at him whom he returned, I then turned to Monica.

"How come you never told me about this?" I asked her raising my eyebrows.

"I was busy." She replied simply.

"Busy doing what? Stuffing your face with pancakes this morning, so that's why you're sick?" I said sarcastically, she stuck her tongue out at me.

"You know, last week you were posted on the front page of Vogue and Covergirl!" she stated.

"I know." I said I saw my friend Bailey in the magazine; we had done a double shoot last month for Miss Selfridge.

Rob then stood up and kissed Monica on the forehead. "Right, I'd better go back to the gym."

"Bye" Mon and I chorused as he left.

"He's nice you know." I said to her.

"I've known that for 3 months." We both giggled loudly before eventually stopping and continued to watch the TV.

"Claire, you texted that you had some news to tell me." She said.

"Oh yeah, I'm thinking about staying in Morganville for more than a few months and getting a job in choreography here." I replied.

"That's amazing!" she squealed and hugged me. I hugged her back, I'm going to look tomorrow, but no way was I telling her that.

I had inspiration that Claire is going to become a choreographer in Morganville! Don't ask why I'm just crazy like that.

I loved this update for some reason xx

Thanks for reading

Fanficgurll

Xxx


	6. Chapter 6 - months later

**Hey everyone, I'm back! **

**Sorry for not updating in ages... I've been really lazy lately. [awkward] don't you just hate it when someone comes up to you and says YOLO really loud, it's fucking annoying, so I'm like yeah unless you're a cat and then they're like huh? So I say because cats have 9 lives :). **

**Anyway, I've got loads of ideas for this story but I'm not saying nothing!**

**I'm so evil :( **

**Next chapter .**

Claire's POV

Me and Monica had watched 2 movies whilst hours had passed – illegally Blonde and Elysium.** [A/N I love these films, if you haven't seen them then watch them!] **But Monica was still feeling ill, she's probably caught something. I shrugged it off and took the bin full of tissues and empty packets of food to kitchen when the doorbell rang.

I walked into the kitchen where Louisa was preparing food. "I'll get the door." I smiled at her and walked to the main door. I opened it to be greeted by the postman. He handed me a parcel and I signed them tablet things they carry. I brought the package into the lounge and sat next to Monica.

She sniffled and looked at me, god she did look ill. "What's that?" she asked pointing to the parcel. I shrugged and began to open it; sitting in the box was a pair of vampire bunny slippers and a small note with some purple splashes on it – only Myrnin could have sent this.

I avoided touching the purple on the note and read what it said:

_Claire,_

_I don't have your number anymore but I know you now live with Monica. I thought now your back I could send you a 'welcome back' present. I know you would like a pair of the slippers. It's lonely without you in the lab no more and Bob dearly misses his aunty Clairey._

_Myrnin and Bob x_

I smiled at the note and pulled out the slippers. Monica burst out laughing but complained after 30 seconds from her stomach hurting from too much laughter. I grinned and slipped them on my feet, they actually fitted just right. "That's Myrnin for you." Monica commented. I nodded and yanked the blanket over my body before lying out on the spare part of the sofa. It was 23:17 and I was so tired. I closed my eyes and began to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

_10 hours later..._

I woke up to find Louisa calling my name and nudging my shoulder. "Claire, your awake!" she said, her blue eyes were wide open.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room; I just woke up on the sofa with Monica still asleep next to me. "What's up Louisa?" I said yawning.

"Claire, you have an appointment with Amelie at 11:00, its 9:30." She stated.

"Shit!" I cursed and ran upstairs. I started getting ready and before I knew it, it was 10: 43. I went downstairs and grabbed my bag and keys. Monica was still asleep on the sofa; I chuckled slightly and walked out the door. I climbed into the door and began to drive into the central.

I saw other cars driving past and it became much busier. Eventually I parked outside city hall and walked up the stone stairs into the main entrance. I walked to the reception and asked for the appointment. Bizzie sent me straight through and I walked into Amelie's office.

She looked up from the papers she was signing. "Good morning Claire." She said.

"Morning Amelie" I replied to her as I sat down in one of the chairs. We began to talk for a while; I then asked her why she wanted to see me.

"Well, I need to know how long you're planning to stay here?" she said and folded her arms onto the desk.

"Well, I'll be here for a few months but mainly I'm not sure." I replied.

"That's fine; I just don't want you to stay here all the time because of your job." She smiled.

"Oh, I'm having a break at the moment but I'll be here for a while." I confirmed, she nodded and looked at the papers beside her.

"Right then, that's all I need to know, if you have any problems, come find me, at any time." She said. I thanked her and left the office and continued to where my car was parked. I jumped back in and drove out of city hall.

I looked at the passing students; they brought back memories when I was a student at TPU. I pulled into common ground which was now much larger than before. I stepped out the car and strolled to the entrance, I was greeted by the smell of coffee and the noise of talking students.

I walked over to the counter where Oliver was serving. "Hey Oliver, can I have a Caffé Latte please" I said.

"In or out?" he smiled.

"In please." I replied, he began to make the coffee, I looked around, and common grounds had a more traditional look to it now, with wooden panelling and lamps on the tables.

"That's $3:50." He said, I gave him $5 and told him to keep the change. I grabbed my coffee and began looking for a table. I saw Monica and Rob sitting at a table by the window. Rob noticed me and moved next to Monica so I could take his place.

"Claire, I've been trying to cal you for an hour!" Monica complained and sipped her mocha.

"Sorry Mon I was with Amelie." I replied and waved at Rob, he nodded back and looked out the window.

"I swear she's trying to pry you away from me every day." She stated and we all began to laugh. I shook my head at her conclusion and drank the coffee I had.

"aren't you ill?" I questioned her."

"Yeah I am a bit, but I feel quite better I'm out the house." She grinned and stirred the coffee. Rob pulled out his phone as checked a text.

"Sorry guys, boss wants me back in work, see you a 4 Mon." He said with a sad smile and left.

"So you guys going out tonight?" I said giggling.

"Yep, but he won't tell me where he's taking me." She pouted. I rolled my eyes and drank the rest of my coffee.

We both stood up and walked outside into the fresh summer breeze and jumped into the car.

_2 months later..._

Monica's POV

It had been 2 months since Claire had come back and everything was going great. I and Rob were engaged and I was also pregnant, but Claire or Rob doesn't know that yet.

Rob had moved in and it was like we were all family. Claire and Rob are best friends and they treat each other like brother and sister. I sighed as I flicked through the channels; no one was home as Rob and Claire were at work. I was officially bored. The wedding is in 3 days and everything is sorted out, Claire is my maid of honour (of course) and my 3 cousins from Canada are going to be bride maids as well so everything is arranged.

It turns out Rob is more excited about the wedding than I am, he got the cake and the rings sorted out and I didn't even see them. Claire should be home soon and we were going to the spa later.

Right on cue, the door opened and I instantly knew it was Claire. "Monica you ready to go?" she asked and sat next to me. I nodded and turned the telly off, the spa was only around the corner but she still drove there though.

Claire's POV

Me and Mon were currently getting our nails done when she looked a bit uneven. "Mon are you okay?" I asked her. The beauty lady went to get something from the cupboard.

"Claire, I have something to tell you." She said and looked at her hands.

"Mon, you can tell me anything." I reassured her; she took a deep breath and looked at me.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out and then covered her mouth. I squealed with excitement and hugged her. I couldn't believe my best friend, my sister was pregnant.

"Oh my fucking god, I'm going to be an aunt!" I said as I continued to embrace her.

"I can't wait to tell Rob." She said and grinned; I returned a smile and let the lady continue with my hands.

_Day before the wedding..._

Rob's POV

I smiled at Monica; I was going to see her tomorrow, walking down the aisle, preparing to be my wife. I was staying at my brother's house for the night as he was my best man. I was now saying goodbye to her, I could see Claire leaning on the wall.

Monica grabbed my arm, "Rob I have something to tell you." She said, I started to panic a little, was she calling it off?

"Rob, calm down it's good news, I'm pregnant." She smiled. A flood of relief washed over me, then it kicked in, she was carrying my baby.

I tugged a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed her softly. I smiled and placed my hand over her tummy. "Bye Monica, and bye baby." I said before grabbing my bags and driving to my brother's house.

Claire's POV

"Aww that was cute." I said to Monica who sat next to me on the sofa. She nodded and smiled gently.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." She replied.

**Woahh, talk about a twist! Ye I know, I had to skip like 2 months later cuz I just cba to write a load of crap so I skipped it a bit.**

**I can't believe I made Monica pregnant in this story; I actually never had that in mind!**

**It took 2 hours to write this even though it was short because I kept changing my mind on what I wanted to do.**

**Hope you liked the story,**

**Fanficgurll**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7 - early?

**Heya, sooo sorry about not updating in ages xx**

**I've been really ill - yuck**

**And thank you so much for the reviews xxx**

**Don't kill me but I'm gonna eventually make this a ClairexShane x**

**Monica isn't as slutty as she was before Claire left Morganville in fact she's more or less normal now. And I decided to keep Monica's parents alive; I think they died in the book when the storm came? I'm not sure.**

**/**

Claire's POV

Monica and I were watching some chick flick when the doorbell rang, it was 21:32, I honestly don't know who that would be (Well, unless your Myrnin sending a parcel to the postman to send at night) I gave Monica a confused look which she returned then Louisa walked in.

"Monica that'll will be the cousins." She said and went to answer the door. Monica's cousins were the other bride maids and they weren't supposed to be here for another 1 hour from their flight.

Monica stood up the get the door with Louisa whilst I stayed and watched the film. I could hear squealing and talking before it eventually died down and Monica walked back in with 3 other girls behind her.

One looked about 6 years old with blonde hair and blue eyes; the other was in her teens and had blonde hair and blue eyes. The last one was probably my age but with auburn hair and brown eyes. They sat on the opposite sofa with their bags at the side.

"Claire, this is Poppy, Mae and Elle." Monica said pointing out her cousins in age order the youngest – Poppy waved at me a flashed a small smile, I waved back at her. The eldest – Elle came and embraced me.

"It's great to meet you Claire, Monica tells us loads about you." She said smiling. I giggled at her and hugged her back. Mae smiled at me and pulled Poppy onto her lap.

"Monica hasn't let me see any of the bride maid dresses yet." I complained, Mae laughed whilst Elle replied: "I know she hasn't shown us either!" we all erupted into laughter. I knew I'd become close to Elle and her sisters.

Poppy was sitting on the floor playing with the buttons on her cardigan; I began to lead Elle to her room whilst Monica entertained the other two.

"So were you born here?" Elle asked me, as we walked up the flight of stairs.

"No, I only came to Morganville to study physics and get my honours; I met Monica but then left Morganville a few years back." I replied.

"So, where were you born?" Elle asked me as we entered one of the guest rooms, I sat on the bed and Elle sat beside me, I decided to tell her the whole story.

"Well, I was born in Hereford in England; I got my GCSE's and then came to Morganville to study physics in more depth. I moved in with these 3 other people, two of them were my best friends and the other was my boyfriend, but he dumped me and caused me to leave Morganville." I stopped; it was too painful to continue.

"Hey, Claire, it's ok, he can't hurt you no more." Elle smiled at me and rubbed my back gently, I was starting to wonder if she was a therapist.

I took a deep breath and continued: "I left 5 minutes later and drove to Oklahoma within the week, I then catched a plane to Washington where my aunt lives. She then took me back to Hereford where my parents were. After a month of living with them I started going mad, I had to see a psychologist for 6 months. Then I went to Oxford University, studied dance acting. I then went on to music and modelling and got degrees in each one. – I signed with universal records and Gucci. For 4 years then I came back." I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"Well, that's certainly an adventure." Elle said, I giggled and left the room, I saw Monica walking towards me from the other side of the hallway.

"Mae and Poppy are in bed." She said and yawned.

"I'm gonna go bed now as well, I'm so fucking tired." I replied.

"Night then Claire." Monica hugged me and walked further down the hallway and I walked the opposite way into my room. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

**I know it's short but I don't feel well xx**

**Wedding next chappy x**

**Fanficgurll **

**xxx**


End file.
